


Louis vs Birthday Cake

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Baking a birthday cake for Harry is a lot harder than Louis thought it would be.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Louis vs Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Since I missed writing and posting a fic yesterday, on Harry's actual birthday, have a birthday fic for Harry set a day later, posted a day later.
> 
> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

Why no one told Louis just how _hard_ it was to bake a cake from scratch is beyond her. There is flour… well, _everywhere_. She’s pretty sure she has flour in her ears. She had no idea that it was just going to come out of the bag like it did – like puffy clouds, but it’s everywhere and she has no idea when she is going to get time to clean it up before Harry gets home.

Yesterday was Harry’s birthday, and because they were both stupidly busy with work, and Louis was on an aeroplane coming home from New York, they decided to celebrate her birthday a day later. 

In theory, it’s a good idea. But now that Louis is literally elbow deep in flour, cake batter, and raw eggs, she’s deeply regretting her decision.

She looks over the recipe once more, starting the entire process all over again for the third time today. 

After taking a deep breath, Louis measures out the exact ingredients she needs. 

It’s meant to be a simple cake. Louis originally wanted to do a rainbow cake, but it took only point three of a second to realise that she does _not_ have those kinds of skills.

Sure, she could have paid someone to do this – what good is their international pop star money for if not for paying people to bake gorgeous cakes? But it’s the one thing Harry wanted for her birthday. Nothing fancy. Just a nice, simple ( _edible, please be edible_ ) cake.

Louis can _totally_ do this. 

Right? 

She runs her gaze over the instructions again, making sure to take note of every single, painstaking detail, lest she fuck it all up again.

A frown appears on her face as she reads one part twice. She looks at the overly large, scary looking contraption sitting on the counter in the corner, where it usually belongs. She swears she’s seen Harry use the KitchenAid before, but Louis has no idea how to even turn it _on_.

Of course there are no instructions _anywhere_ on how to operate it. But she’s at that stage now. Finally, after three broken eggs, complete with shell floating around, in the first two attempts, and the great flour debacle of the second attempt, too. But now she’s at the stage where she can mix the ingredients together in the KitchenAid and she has no idea how to even turn it on.

Eventually, she gives up staring at it from all angles, she gives her best friend, Google, a try. 

She finds the switch immediately. 

Bugger everything, she thinks.

Thankfully, turning the device on with all of the ingredients in the big steel bowl is just as easy. She sets it low and watches, with pride blooming in her chest, as the ingredients all mix together.

This baking stuff is easy! She could _totally_ be on _The Great British Bake Off_!

The next steps are thankfully easy to follow, and before Louis knows it, she has the cake in the oven and is setting the timer.

“Honey, I’m home.”

Louis can’t help the smile that automatically spreads across her face at the sound of Harry’s voice. She immediately exits the kitchen and meets Harry half way between the kitchen and the front door.

“Hi, love,” Louis says, meeting Harry’s gaze. A happy smile appears on Harry’s face and they step closer to each other.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Harry envelops her in a warm, loving embrace. Louis closes her eyes and just breathes Harry in. 

It’s only been a few days since they last saw each other, but it’s still too long in Louis’ book.

“Hi,” Harry whispers when they part. She cups Louis’ face in her large hands and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. 

It would be only too easy to get lost in this kiss, but Louis is mindful of the cake baking away in the oven. She would hate for it to be ruined a _third_ time.

“Missed you,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips as they part. 

“Missed _you_.”

Louis kisses her quickly again. “Why don’t you go freshen up and meet me in the kitchen when you’re done?”

Harry nods. “Alright,” she says, parting from Louis completely. “Then I want to hear _all_ about your New York visit.”

“Deal,” Louis replies. She pats Harry on the bottom and grins when Harry shoots her a wink before disappearing.

Louis makes her way back to the kitchen and peers through the glass of the oven door to see how the cake is doing. Well, it isn’t burning, so she counts it as a win. She checks over the instructions again and furrows her brow at the mention of a skewer. She’s _sure_ they have some around here. 

While she rummages through the drawers, the timer goes off and she swears, rummaging faster. It doesn’t help. In the end, she figures stabbing it with a knife wouldn’t be _too_ much of a problem – she can just cover it with icing.

Heat wafts in her face as she opens the oven door and she steps back out of the way. 

The knife comes away with cake stuck on it, so she closes the door and sets the timer for another five minutes.

“That smells delicious,” Harry says. Louis glances over her shoulder and smiles. “Is it chocolate?” 

Louis nods. “It is,” she replies. “Made it all by myself.”

The smile on Harry’s face is absolutely worth the two messed up attempts. She closes the distance between them and kisses Louis softly. 

“I can’t wait to try it,” Harry says. “Are you going to ice it?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies. “I hope you don’t mind, I just grabbed some buttercream icing from Tesco. I can’t make that myself.”

Harry just gives her a loving smile. “You doubt yourself far too much. Look, you’ve made an entire cake already.”

“You didn’t see the first two tries,” Louis points out. “There was eggshell and flour _everywhere_.”

“I can tell,” Harry says, sounding amused.

Shit, that’s right. There’s still flour all over the counter. She grabs the dishcloth and starts wiping down the countertop, mostly succeeding, but also leaving smears behind.

“Here, I’ve got this, you check on the cake,” Harry says, reaching for the cloth in Louis’ hand. 

The timer goes off just as Louis opens the door. The cake is perfectly cooked. She is _so_ relieved. She places the tin on the wooden board to cool down.

“How was yesterday?” Harry asks, rinsing the dishcloth in the sink.

“It was good,” Louis replies. “Nothing beats an album launch.”

Harry’s gaze is filled with love when Louis looks up at her. Her smile fills her face, her eyes crinkling in the corners just like Louis loves. 

As Louis natters on about her album launch, they clean up the kitchen together, making sure that every surface is free of flour, and other random baking ingredients. Louis picks up stray eggshell off the floor and just rolls her eyes as she puts it in the bin. She wonders if she’ll ever be able to make a cake without messing up _some_ part of it.

While Harry talks about her trip, Louis ices the cake. It isn’t the best icing, or the best job at icing the cake, but it does the trick, and it’s delicious when she sticks her finger in and has a taste. 

“Want to try?” she says, offering the container to Harry. Harry sticks her finger in and scoops some up, putting her finger in her mouth. Louis can’t help but focus on the digit between Harry’s lips. She licks her lips and turns back to finishing the icing of the cake, adding the unicorn sprinkles on top that she got especially for this. 

“I’m so proud of you, you know,” Harry says, tugging on the front of Louis’ apron to bring her closer. Their lips meet softly, and Louis practically melts into Harry’s touch. She missed Harry while they were both away.

“Want to eat the cake naked on the sofa under a blanket?” Harry asks. There’s a sparkle in her eyes as she suggests it.

“Absolutely,” Louis agrees without hesitation.

She may be another year older, but Harry is still the same person she fell in love with when she was eighteen, and she’ll love every single version of her in years to come. She’s looking forward to every single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190596713461)


End file.
